


Come in for a tea

by MangoSyrup



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoSyrup/pseuds/MangoSyrup
Summary: After long awaited time the village is safely awakened and happy, yet some cookie have yet to show their love and how much they truly missed eachother
Relationships: Churro cookie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Come in for a tea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write stufd about my ocs because I feel kinda selfish about it, but I took all my courage and wrote something about the newly shown cookie, Churro cookie! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did while writing it

It was a quiet night around in the village that held cookies under its dominating protection, after all the partying and dancing around in the heart of it Churro cookie found himself laying down in front of the syrup River, sighing as he held some deep thoughts in his head, he didn't know if they were serious or not but what ate him up inside was that the one he really wanted to speak to tonight wasn't really present.  
it's been such a long time since Churro cookie got to hold Nanche cookie, he swore that his hands felt itchy, in need to hold her soft body in his ha-  
"tsk." he huffed to himself, it was way too far, they were only friends after all, and after all this time he doubt she'd even remember all the things they used to share in common.  
He got up as the moonlight colored his melancholic expression, dusting his clothing off of the dirt that laid on him upon taking a seat by the river they first met, the thought that if he wasn't there to save the young woman from getting soggy made him a little soft, they had plenty of time to catch up, he knew her as a shy gal, it was no surprise to him even though all the memories were still foggy and full of endless cups of doubt.  
After the night has settled down fully, Churro cookie found himself sitting on the side of his bed, looking at the candle on his table which fueled his mind and soul with more questions that no one could answer, it was so hot in the room, maybe way too hot for his liking, sweat starting to bead on his forehead but was quick to wipe it off with the back of his wrist, a gentle fuzz kicking his heart, it was only the heat, or worry, or both.  
"Churro?.." his eyes opened fully for a moment, looking at the door as he reminded himself who the voice belonged to, it was Nanche, oh how much he was worried that something troubled her.  
He snapped out of it by clearing his throat and replying in the usual monotonous tone he held proudly "Come in..no need to be formal." he spit out looking at the wall beside himself as the door managed to creak open, the mysterious visitor holding two cups of warm tea as she pressed her shoulder against the door slowly  
"Hey, I.." she sighed softly, entering his tidy, softly illuminated room "I'm sorry that..you know" she looked down. Placing the cups on the table in front of the man as she closed the door right after, the steam from the cups heating up the room little by little, her own fresh scent invading his mind.  
"I know what?" he looked up into her gentle eyes, a frown painted across his face while staring daggers into her.  
She couldn't tell if he was either worrying or mad that she didn't speak a word to him after everything, and considering how close they were before the whole mayhem..  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't come, I was so.. so troubled about what would you say, I was worried you wouldn't look at me..." Churro cookie sighed, soon speaking up  
"Instead of making worthless assumptions you could've said something, anything"  
the young woman gulped, her heart shrinking as she covered her face in shame "I, I was just...shy..about.."

"how much time have passed?"  
to which the cookie nodded, followed by Churro cookie rubbing his temples and getting up. each step against the wooden floor making Nanche's heart pound against her gut.  
a warm pair of arms soon coating her sides "It's okay, I missed you, so much. just quit with the stupid thinking okay?"

Nanche nodded her head, her face catching a tint of red dust as she wrapped her arms around his taller figure tightly "C.. ch' she coughed, tears gushing out slowly from her eyes. Churro sighed at the sight he was seeing, holding her closely "there, there. I didn't die yet. save that for later" a smirk crossing his face after the comment he threw out.  
her face was inches away from his own, oh how he missed gazing at her eyes like a they were the stars from the sky. so deep and full of hope he allways found himself lost in time.  
he leaned in, arms wrapped around her hips as finally after so much damn time they got to press their lips together, they were good friends, the best you could ever see, but it was just not enough. He needed her touch, he needed to see her laugh and grow besides him, and just the thought of someone else kissing her would kill him slowly.  
Nanche closed her eyes softly, hearts pounding against eachother as her breasts pressed against his firm chest, sweat forming on both their figures due to the atmosphere and heat, it made things worse when it came to his arousal, he couldn't believe that it just happened, and he wasn't going to let it stop anytime soon.  
He needed her mouth against his more than anything right now, his tongue soon teasing her lover lip as her throat let out a small moan. soft flesh was pressing and wetting in their embrace, her small hands pressed against his back to hold him there, right where he was.  
their innocent kissing soon turned into a session of showing passion and need, joy and fear, Churro cookie kissed her lips, gasping for a breath of air and pressing the them against eachother again, his hand snaking into the back of her hair as their tongues played and embraced against eachother.  
"Ch-Churro.." she managed to sneak out a mutter, her lips tender and wet by his own doing, He was soon beginning to feel how his heart beat was getting more intense and his crotch tense,he swore he could feel himself pulsating against his pants and it made it worse, Nanche kissed his lower lip and bit it lightly, licking over the itchiness she caused, her warm fragile hand finding its way on the man's lower abdomen, earning a soft groan from his throat at her action.

"mm.." he muttered, grinding his hips lightly against her embrace, in which she responded by finally cupping his heard erection, she felt her chest like it was on fire, making her go out of breath as their lips didn't dare move apart from eachother, his cock twitched once, twice in her hand, caressing it with extreme care as she rubbed trough clothing. She knew what she had to do then. kneeling in front of the man of her dreams as she looked up into his eyes, tears in the corners of her eyes due to the dizziness caused by not having air, or even barely at all.  
Her cheek pressed against his erection, biting her lip looking into his eyes like they were pictures "Didn't knew you were like that hn.. hah" he chuckled, petting her head as he kept on letting out soft huffs, his cock twitching each time he sensually rubbed it against her cheek.  
Nanche slowly began pulling his pants off of the prized lenght, his cock flopping out of the fabric in its true glory, precum forming at the tip of it.  
Nanche began rubbing it slowly, the skin on skin contact did wonders on him, you could tell on his face how into it he was going. Each rub was causing his hips to slowly rock back into her hand.  
Churro couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the base of his cock, pressing it against her lips "Take it hah.. like a good girl.. mm.." he muttered with a half lidded glance, the tip of his cock soon entering her mouth, being coated in a hot and wet blanket.  
She began gently kissing the tip as sloppily as she could, teasing him in the best way possible, each huff she earned sent her shivers down her spine and all the way to her crotch, holding her hand on his thigh for support as she began pushing her head on his cock, the tip soon tickling the back of her throat as tears formed in her eyes again. His taste. his power and everything was so intoxicating already, she just wanted it all like the little wonder she was to him right now, he gave her no time, beginning to thrust his hips into her face, his dick throbbing with each little move of her oral walls he was given "Ah.. fuck. I allways wanted to s.. stuff you up, mm. just like that" he cursed under his moans, thrusting his hips faster as he gripped the back of her head tightly, She was nearly gagging, but it took her everything to stop herself from doing that to him, it was like a symphony, she got used to his tip abusing and hitting her throat in the most pleasing way.  
She dared close her eyes for a second, to which Churro complained "No, no.. look into my eyes, ah.. yes, look at who fucks your face" he smirked sickly to himself as she opened her teary eyes, he wasn't going to lie  
but her lewd expression and tears were making his cock even harder. but a sudden fuzziness in his chest, and the way he was throbbing made him come to the conclusion that he was about to burst anytime, so he held her head in place, thrusting faster as he huffed and panted under his endless cursing "Fuck, fuck take it all, my love take it A-All!" with a last thrust he felt himself gushing out all he had, the warm liquid making her eyes to tear up even more as she tried to swallow every drop she was gifted, some ended up dripping down her chin as he finally took his lenght out,  
Nanche instantly gasped for air and coughed, breathing fully as she sniffed in the tears that were about to gush again. wiping her mouth with her hand  
Churro was still hard, no doubt.  
and he was about to take her virginity properly right there and then for the beautiful gift she gave him with her mouth, Nanche, kissed and licked the cum that remained on his cock, swallowing the excess remaining "You deserve something in return. you took such care for me mm.." he smiled, lifting her up in his lap as he sat Down on the side of the bed with the love of her life. lifting up the skirt that was shielding her womanhood  
"Wanna go all out?.." he whispered close to her neck, giving it a kiss as he heard the girl huff out a reply "P-please go on.. Churro" she giggled, her wet entrance pressing against the tip of his still hard cock  
"Fuck my love.. you're so wet" the man admitted under his breath, her back was pressed against his chest, feeling like a little toy to the much taller lover.  
his cock started pressing against her tight entrance more, causing her to grip at his arm hard "C.. churro" she whimpered, his hands pressed against her soon to be filled stomach "A little more.." he whispered, trailing kisses on her neck as he pushed the cookie down on his cock slowly, his cock making itself room into her tight warm walls  
"Fuck so tight, you're choking my cock there" he smirked.  
Nanche felt so lightheaded and weak, her insides were begging to be abused and used at this point, god she could never believe that someone so serious could make her this wet.  
all she could then feel was his cock thrusting all the way in her cunt, causing her to grip harder at his arms "Ch..!" she gasped, her legs trembling as a wet trail of their love juices went down her thigh. he started off slowly. he wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt her at first  
the way she started to move her hips down on his lap gave him a signal to speed up with the process, it was definetly harder and harder to hold back at this point.  
Churro started to thrust harder into her walls, holding down on her hips as he panted, closing his eyes for a brief moment "Fuck" he cussed again  
and again  
he couldn't stop from thrusting into her. it was way too addicting to control it.  
Nanche started whimpering and stuttering under her breath, gasping for air as she held onto him for dear life "C-Churro!" she cried out, holding her stomach with her hand to feel how hard he was thrusting into her, she couldn't hold back, she started tightening around his cock. feeling something intense approaching to both of them  
"Nanche.. shit.." he moaned out, his cock throbbing inside of her as he felt the same feeling as he was fucking her throat,  
he was going to do it. do it with someone he trusts and loves, and it felt far from amazing, he couldn't even comprehend how good it felt to stick it in her and rearrange her insides the way he liked  
he soon felt the liquid he had gush into her cunt, overflowing as he held her tightly in place, Nanche whimpering out all she could as she held her eyes shut tight.

they were sweaty and tired, but most importantly hell of in love with eachother's bodies  
"I.. Love y-you" Nanche whispered, to which Churro replied with a soft kiss "Me too."


End file.
